


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by LilyPotteri



Series: The Uni-Verse collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: This is a side-piece for my Uni-verse verse, but it can be read as a stand alone story.It is a no-powers university future au with twink sub Bucky who is 20 years old and slightly older - 25 years old - big and buff Steve.Heed the tags! This is a very explicit d/s pwp. Have fun :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Uni-Verse collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

**2025\. November 5.**

Bucky was alone in his dorm room, Pietro was back home at his parents, leaving him the whole place for two long days. And Bucky was planning to make the best of it.

Right now, he was sitting on his bed in sweatpants and an old shirt, computer on his lap as he was deep in researching a definitely not academic topic.

Bucky liked sex, he was never ashamed of that. He liked the thrill of teasing and the bone-deep exhaustion after a mind-blowing orgasm. And Bucky wasn't shy either to admit, he absolutely loved rough sex. He had been always like this and all his partners were oh-so-happy to indulge in it.

They had a good dynamic going on with Clint last year, the usually quiet boy turned out to be quite assertive and dominant. And however satisfying sex with Clint was, they had the same build, the same height, and the same age, so there was a limit of how carried away they could get with their play.

Steve however was a completely different matter. The man was built like a brick wall, a good four inches taller than Bucky, and 5 years older.

Since their first time together, Steve was quick to guess Bucky's preference of being thrown around and manhandled, and the sex was better than ever before. Still, Bucky was eager to take it even further, and that's why he decided to make some research on the BDSM culture online.

After half an hour of reading forums and blogs, he was horny and excited. There were lots and lots of videos people linked with various kinks, but luckily they were all tagged accordingly.

With slightly shaking hands, Bucky put on his headphones, locked the door, and kicked his pants off before clicking on a link with the tags "gay", "twink and jock", and "bondage:shakles".

The scene started out with a boy kneeling on the floor, naked, his arms behind his back, eyes on the ground. He looked like he was Bucky's age, with blonde hair and a lithe and skinny frame.

Another man came into the frame, slightly older and well-built. He was shirtless, wearing black shorts.

"Look at me," he said, voice deep like sin, and Bucky could feel himself hardening just from that authoritative voice.

The sub looked up obediently, and the man ran his fingers through his hair, humming appreciatively. "Give me your color," he asked kindly, but sternly.

"Green, Sir," the sub said, barely a whisper.

"I didn't quite catch that," the dominant's fingers tightened in the boy's hair. "When I tell you to speak, you speak loud enough to hear. Understood? Answer me."

"Sorry, Sir," the kneeling boy said louder this time. "Understood, Sir."

The dominant smiled and let go of his sub's hair but his hand stayed where it was. "Now, let's try again. What is your color?"

"Green, Sir."

"Good boy."

Bucky was already palming his cock, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. It didn't take much to picture himself in the kneeling boy's place with Steve towering over him.

The scene went on, the dominant getting his cock out and feeding it to the sub's eager mouth.

"Such a good boy," the man on the screen said, and Bucky closed his eyes, imagining Steve's cock in his mouth, stretching his lips wide. Bucky was good at sucking cock, and Steve's was at far the biggest he ever had. It filled his mouth so nicely, it made him choke in the best way.

Opening his eyes, Bucky saw the dominant was fucking his boy's mouth with deep, hard thrusts, groaning and swearing as the sub just kneeled there with his arms behind his back, taking it obediently.

"Your mouth is heaven, baby," the dom growled, fingers tightening in the kneeling boy's hair again. "I would love to come down your throat and see you swallowing every bit of me, but I have other plans with you."

Bucky was panting now, his hand sliding up and down his cock, but never letting himself get there, stopping every time he was feeling close.

The scene changed in the video, the sub was now kneeling on a bed with his hands secured in shackles hanging from the ceiling. They were low enough for him to be bent over, but not enough for his chest to touch the bed. The dominant appeared behind him, naked now with a bottle of lube in his hand. "Give me your color," he asked, caressing the boy's back.

"Green, Sir," the boy said immediately. "Please, Sir..."

"Ssh. I will take care of you, baby. Now spread your legs a little for me."

The boy obeyed and the Dom kneeled between his legs, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers.

Bucky reached for the lube he kept on his bedside table, slicking his own fingers up and pushing one inside without much resistance. He groaned as he rode his finger as the man on the scene fucked the sub with his own. Bucky knew he couldn't keep his orgasm at bay for much longer but he was too far gone to care as he pushed his cock into his hand and pushed two more fingers into himself at the same time. He bit his lip to muffle a scream as he came in a white-hot flash, riding out his orgasm with his eyes screwed shut. In his mind, he was in the place of the boy on the screen, kneeling on the bed helplessly, with his arms secured above him and Steve was fucking him with everything he got, arms around his chest, covering his body with his own.

When Bucky opened his eyes, the scene was still going on, the dominant thrusting into the boy underneath him. Bucky reached for some tissues to clean himself up, then paused the video with a shaking hand as he collected himself. He was sticky and in desperate need of a shower, but couldn't find the strength to move just yet. Instead, he grabbed his phone from the shelf next to his bed and took a selfie. His hair was messed up, his lips red from biting them so hard, and over-all it was perfectly obvious what he was just doing. He sent it to Steve with the caption  _ 'I was just thinking about you. _ "

With that done, Bucky closed the lid of his computer and pulled his sweatpants back on to go and hit the showers.

Bucky came back to a missed call and a dozen texts from Steve. He took his sweet time to put away his toiletries before sitting down on his bed with his back to the wall and checking his phone.

**Steve: PICK IT UP YOU DIRTY TEASE!**

**Steve: Come on, Bucky don't be difficult.**

**Steve: Are you alone?**

**Steve: BB, are you there, or did you just send that to give me blue balls?**

Bucky grinned, hitting the facetime button as soon as he finished reading the texts. Steve picked up after one ring.

"Finally, you filthy little tease!" Steve said as a hello. "Who do you think you are, sending me that picture and then going radio silence?"

Bucky shrugged, twisting one lock of his long hair around his finger. "I had to take a shower. I got really, really messy, you know. Wanna come over? I have the place to myself for the whole weekend. And there is something I want to talk to you about."

Steve lifted one eyebrow at that. "I have a project to finish, but I can be over in like... two hours? What's the thing you want to discuss? Is it a bad thing, or a good thing?"

Bucky bit his lip with a wink. "Oh, it is a good thing. You will have to wait to see. See ya' later, Stevie!" And with that, he disconnected the call.

Exactly two hours later, there was a knock on Bucky's door. He gave himself a last look-over in the floor-to-ceiling mirror they had installed. His hair was in a deliberately messy bun and he changed into jeans from the sweatpants he was wearing while lounging. Bucky was debating contouring his grey eyes with some eye-liner but decided against it. He wanted to give a laid-back impression.

Bucky opened the door to Steve, who pulled him in for a kiss without any further ado. Bucky didn't mind it at all as he stood on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Steve's neck. Gosh, the man could kiss.

"Nice to see you too," Bucky said finally, as they broke apart. "Do you want to come in?"

Steve slid his big hands down Bucky's back to rest them on his ass. "Stop being such a smart-ass."

As the door closed behind them, Steve was about to pin Bucky to it, but the younger man slid out from under his arm.

"There will be time for that later, but first I want to talk to you about something. Sit down," he pointed at his bed.

Steve did as he was told and sat down on Bucky's bed, cross-legged with his back against the wall. Bucky sat down across from him at his desk. The less distraction the better, he thought.

"So, the thing I wanted to discuss is..." he started, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously. "I really like the dynamic we have going. I like... I like spending time with you."

"Me too," Steve said immediately, with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"And you... probably realized how I really like the rougher kind of sex. I love that you can toss me around like I weigh nothing. It's super hot." Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat, his heart beating like crazy. "And I looked into some stuff today, things I would like to try with you if you are... if you would like it too..."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, urging him on.

"I would like to try submitting to you. In a scene. I did some research and there is stuff we should discuss if you are into it. I would totally understand if you are not..."

"I would love to," Steve interrupted Bucky's rambling. "I'm honored by your trust. And I'm not completely new to the subject either."

The relief was plain on Bucky's face. "That's cool. Awesome. I'm quite new to it. I mean we played around with the concept before and I had this thing going on with Clint for most of last year but... it was just... I don't know..." Bucky's usual confidence was nowhere to be seen.

Steve smiled reassuringly, leaning forward and reaching out to hold Bucky's hand in his. "It's alright, baby. First, we should discuss our boundaries. The things that we would like to try and things that are hard no-s. I think first we should use the traffic light system, green for yes, yellow for slow down and red for stop. Would that work for you?"

Bucky nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sure that sounds perfect. As for boundaries, I don't like watersports and blood. Other than that, I think I'm good."

Steve nodded sincerely. "You can always change your mind and say red if something gets too much or uncomfortable. Now, tell me more about the research you did. I would love to hear about it."

Bucky felt his cheeks coloring as he recalled the video he saw. "I would really love to try you tying me up. I have some scarves we could use, but I think I'm gonna order some stuff online."

"Hmm, go on," Steve said, voice calm and stern. He started to trace figures onto Bucky's hand as he talked. "What kind of stuff?"

With shaking legs Bucky moved to the bed next to Steve, who immediately turned around so they could sit facing each-other. "Handcuffs," Bucky said quietly. "That kind of tape that won't stick to your skin. Maybe a blindfold."

"Sounds good," Steve said reassuringly, his fingers now sliding up and down Bucky's legs. "So you were watching something like this today? When you sent me that naughty, naughty picture?"

Bucky nodded his skin aflame where Steve was touching him, even through his jeans.

"Use your words, sweetheart. What was the video about?"

"There was a boy... kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back..." Bucky swallowed, then continued. "And then there was a bigger guy, who fucked his face, making him take it."

Steve's hands wandered higher on Bucky's thigh in circular motions, caressing and teasing through his jeans. Bucky opened his legs to give him more access, already regretting his choice of pants.

"And then what happened?" Steve asked with barely a whisper.

"There was a bed... with shackles hanging from the ceiling above it on a chain. And the guy tightened them around the boy's wrists." Bucky's voice broke as Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's wrists, easily fitting them both in one hand. "You liked that?" he asked, pulling Bucky's arms above his head. "What did you think about when you saw that?"

Bucky's heart was beating heavily and it was hard to breathe, but he managed to answer. "I was thinking about being tied up by you. Giving myself over to you. Be completely yours."

Steve's free hand slid over Bucky's obvious erection, palming through the denim. "Look at you getting all worked up just thinking about it. What should we do with this, hm?"

Bucky keened, biting his lip hard. "Touch me, please," he whined.

"But I am touching you, little boy. So responsive. But you didn't finish. What happened next in that video?"

"The bigger guy... fingered the boy open. I don't know exactly, I closed my eyes."

Steve smirked, taking his hand away from Bucky's crotch to continue teasing his thigh. "So you didn't pay attention? What kind of research is that?"

Bucky whined again trying to get his hands free, but Steve held them in an iron grip. "I was imagining you covering my body with yours. Fucking me from behind. Taking me... Please, Steve just let me get my jeans off..."

"I don't think you deserve it. Sending that nasty little picture and then leaving your phone behind. Making me wait. Do you think that's proper behavior, little boy?"

"No," Bucky whispered.

"No what?"

"No, Sir. I was... teasing you."

Steve huffed leaning over Bucky to bite his neck once before sitting up again, letting go of his hands. "You were a bad, bad little boy. Get on the floor, on your knees, hands behind your back. You seemed to like that position."

As Bucky rushed to obey, Steve stood up and walked to Bucky's closet, rummaging through it until he found a scarf and a tie. He turned back to see Bucky on the floor, the perfect picture of submission. Steve's cock was starting to fill out his jeans at the sight.

"Good boy," he praised walking behind him and securing his hands with the tie. Bucky gave out a low moan but stayed still. When Steve finished with the knot, he tied the scarf over Bucky's eyes and fastened it behind his head. He could feel Bucky shaking, so he caressed his cheek and neck.

"What's your color, little boy?" He asked as he walked back in front of Bucky, admiring his work.

"Green, Sir."

"Good boy."

Steve sat back on the bed with his thighs spread and zipped his pants open. He was already hard as a rock and groaned happily as he pulled his cock out.

"Come closer, little boy. On your knees," he said sternly.

Bucky obeyed and with a little guidance, he was soon kneeling between Steve's legs.

Steve gripped his cock and pumped it a few times before smacking Bucky's lips and cheek with it, smearing pre-cum all over his skin.

"You wanna be a good little boy for me?" he asked, his free hand sliding into Bucky's long hair, pulling the bun apart.

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir," Bucky moaned.

Steve tapped Bucky's lips with his finger, who eagerly opened his mouth, and Steve was quick to push his dick inside in one thrust. They both groaned as the head hit the back of Bucky's throat.

"Raise your arms if it gets too much, baby," Steve said and started to thrust into Bucky's mouth slowly first, but steadily picking up the pace.

It wasn't the first time they did this, but the whole thing got a fresh new feeling about it. Bucky was in heaven, all his senses filled with Steve. Every worry, all the stress evaporated from his mind, as he felt himself floating on a cloud, the only thing left on his mind was Steve.

Bucky closed his eyes under the blindfold, relaxed his jaw, and let Steve use his mouth for his liking.

"Such a sweet little boy, aren't you, Buck? So sweet on me already," Steve groaned as he twisted his hand in Bucky's hair, pulling the boy's head up and down on his cock. "Such a sweet mouth you have."

Wanting to savor for as long as he could, Steve let go of Bucky's hair and let his cock slip from his mouth. Bucky mewled and tried to follow it with his mouth, but Steve gently held him back by his shoulders.

"Not so fast, little boy. I have other things planned for us." Steve pulled the scarf off Bucky's head, who blinked from the sudden light. "You are being so good for me, Buck. Give me a color, baby."

"Green, Sir," Bucky said immediately, shaking slightly as he kneeled on the carpet.

"Good boy." Steve untied the knot behind Bucky's hands and pulled the tie off. "Get on the bed. On your back."

Bucky rushed to obey, hopping on the bed lying down onto the pillows. His hair was a mess around his shoulders, and Steve stopped for a moment to cherish the sight.

"You look like sin. But you are way over-dressed, sweetheart. Strip for me. Nice and slow."

Steve kicked off his own shoes and pants, followed by his shirt before sitting back on his haunches at the end of the bed.

Bucky pulled his shirt off with trembling hands, throwing it on his chair. He groaned loudly as he finally opened his pants, freeing his cock from its confines. He wasn't wearing any underwear, which didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"Such a naughty boy. You did hope this would happen today, right? Getting me all riled up with your picture so I would pounce on you the moment I have the chance."

"I did hope, Sir. And I wanted to be ready."

Steve shook his head disbelievingly. "Such an eager little thing. Now lift your hands up above your head for me and keep them there."

With the help of the scarf and the tie, Steve managed to bind Bucky's hands together and secure them to the bed frame. Bucky looked beautiful, all laid out for him.

"You tell me if it gets too uncomfortable, okay?" He asked sternly.

Bucky nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Steve leaned forward to kiss Bucky long and hard, fucking his mouth with his tongue. He could never get enough of kissing him, not since he first had his taste of the younger boy's lips. One of Steve's hand wandered down Bucky's body, passing his leaking cock, and slid down to his ass, squeezing it hard. "Is this where you want me, baby? Want me inside of you?"

"Please," Bucky whimpered biting his lip hard.

Steve lifted one of Bucky's legs and pushed it back into his chest to reach his hole.

"Please what?"

"Please, Sir. Please fuck me. Please."

Letting go of Bucky's leg Steve hopped off the bed to rummage through the bedside cabinet for lube. When he successfully found it, he was back in no time.

"You beg so beautifully, baby. Let me hear it some more."

As Bucky broke down pleading, Steve slicked up his fingers and teased the rim of Bucky's hole. 

Bucky mewled and thrust his hips down, chasing Steve's finger.

"Please, Sir. Please just fuck me," Bucky pleaded. 

Steve chuckled, sliding one finger in, moving it around, soon joined by another one. Bucky trashed on the bed, pulling on his restraints and moving down, into those tantalising fingers.

"Such a pretty little thing," Steve cooed, stretching Bucky out in a leisurely pace. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you, little boy."

He added another finger and moved them around to prepare Bucky thoroughly. When Steve deemed him ready, he withdrew his fingers - much to Bucky's disdain, who whimpered from the loss.

Steve smiled, looking down at the pretty image Bucky made tied to his bed. His hair was all around him on the pillow like a messy halo, he was flushed pink and his lips were red from all the biting. His chest was heaving rapidly, and his cock was hard against his flat stomach. He was truly a sight to behold.

Steve rolled a condom down his length and lubed himself up before lifting one of Bucky's legs up and put it over his shoulder.

He pushed inside slowly, making both of them moan. Bucky slammed his eyes shut trying to speed things up, moving down, trying to fuck himself on Steve's dick.

"Stop that fidgeting, little boy. You will get exactly what I give to you and nothing more," Steve warned, as he slowly bottomed out. He took both of Bucky's legs in his hands and bent them in the knee, pushing them to Bucky's chest as he leaned forward. The tight heat around his dick was heaven, but he wanted to hold out as long he could. The pure bliss on his boy's face was worth it.

"Please move, please, just fuck me already, please," Bucky rambled on, barely intelligible.

"I can never get enough of your pleading. I should record it and play it when we can't be together. It's truly music to my ears."

Steve slowly moved forward, picking up a slow pace, fucking into his boy with long, hard thrusts.

Bucky growled and moaned and whimpered, mind wonderfully blank as the only thing he could think about was Steve. It was all Steve, around him, inside him, over him. Bucky never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay exactly here, trapped in perfect pleasure.

Steve was fucking him in earnest now and he wrapped his legs around his narrow waist, pushing his ankles into his ass to urge him on.

"Harder, Sir, please, harder," Bucky all but whined, his eyes rolling back in his head as the pleasure started to tighten in his belly.

With a growl, Steve untied the scarf from the bed-frame but left the tie in place around Bucky's wrists. He pulled out for a second - which earned a protesting growl from Bucky, - and turned him around, pulling the boy's willing body on all fours. When he slammed back inside, Bucky keened and pushed his ass back.

Bucky loved how Steve could just move him around, put him where he wanted. It felt so good to relinquish the control, to just let himself be used by Steve. Bucky knew he was on the verge of coming, and even though he could reach down now, he didn't want to. He wanted to be a good boy for Steve.

"Touch me, please, Sir. I'm so close, please let me come," he whimpered instead looking back over his shoulder with his best puppy dog eyes. It seemed to work on Steve, because he instantly reached under Bucky and wrapped one hand around his leaking cock.

"Such a good boy, asking for permission. I think you earned your reward for being such an obedient little thing. Come for me, baby."

That was all it took for Bucky to come, screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. Steve got him through it, covering Bucky's whole body with his own, biting and licking at the nape of his neck. He wasn't far behind, the clenching muscles around his dick pulling his orgasm out of him as he came inside Bucky with a growl.

Steve had the mind power to slowly pull out from Bucky - which was again met with a tired groan, dispose of the condom and fall down next to him on the bed, untie the knot from the ties around Bucky's wrist and wrap his arms around the smaller boy's shoulder. He peppered Bucky's shoulders with small kisses and held the trembling boy close to his chest.

Bucky wasn't sure how much time had passed before he came back to himself, floating on a fluffy cloud five feet above ground. Steve was playing with his hair and Bucky never had felt more calm and relaxed in his entire life. He wasn't usually a cuddler, but the need to immediately jump up and head to the bathroom was nowhere to be found.

"Such a beautiful boy," Steve whispered into his ear. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Good," Bucky said, a barely audible whisper. "Amazing."

Steve smiled, leaving one more kiss on Bucky's neck as he started to move away, only to get stopped by Bucky's arms tightening around him. "Where are you going?"

Steve chuckled good-heartily as he gingerly peeled Bucky's arms off him. "You are a very messy little boy. I'm gonna look for something to clean you up with."

"There are tissues on the bedside table. I'm not ready to go out to the bathroom."

"Tissues are fine for now," Steve agreed and he used some to clean up the mess on Bucky's stomach. They will have to change the sheets too, but that can wait. First, he wanted to hold Bucky some more.

"So, how was it?" Steve asked when they were as clean as they could get for now. "Was it anything like you imagined it would be?"

Bucky yawned, snuggling closer to Steve, resting his head on his shoulder. "It was so much better. Thank you."

Steve hummed, fingers tracing patterns on Bucky's skin. "I'm the one who should thank you. You were so good to me."

Bucky felt warmth spreading in his chest from the praise as he slowly slipped into sleep with Steve's strong arms around him. Maybe this monogamy thing wasn't such a bad idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with some kudos and comments if you liked it! :)


End file.
